


Deep Cut

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Lilith holds the blade in her hand, instict then overtakes her...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Deep Cut

Willow Park walked up the dusty path to the owl house, it had been two weeks since Eda's rescue from the petrification. Luz had decided to stay away from the school for awhile, seeing as they recieved money from the Emperor's coven, and may lead to trouble for Principal Bump if they were seen teaching someone who attacked the royal guard. She walked up to front door, luckily for her, Hooty was having a midday nap, so she did not have to hear about the types of bugs he ate through out the day. Willow and pushed open the door, "Hello?" She heard a clattering from the kitchen and walked back towards it. Eda stood at the stove and was dumping random things into a pot, following a recipe from memory. Willow waited for the elder witch to make eye contact before speaking. "I got Luz's homework for today. Is she here?" Eda smiled "Yup, out back in the shed. She decided to have a 'bonding moment' with Lilith. In fact, I haven't heard the usual commotion Luz makes when she is out there. Would you mind going to check on them?"

Lilith was skilled with a blade, it had been drilled into her by the emperor. He had told her that not all criminals fought fair, and that sometimes fighting dirty may save her life. She held the dagger tightly in her hand, and she worked quickly, wanting to finish before she was interrupted. She dug the blade down into the skin and removed the eye, long strings of flesh were still attached to it as she lifted it up and out. She said nothing as she threw it into the bucket nearest her. This seemed so routine to her, in fact it was almost comforting in a way, she removed the other eye and then started to go to work on the mouth that appeared to be screaming in agony. Lilith realized that in her focus, she had drowned out all the sound that could be considered a distraction. She began to hum to herself, she glanced up at the door, realizing now that one of Luz's classmates stood at the entry, staring at Lilith with an angry expression, she dropped the books and papers she was holding forming a circle with her hands "MURDERER!!!" She yelled as vines whipped out of the ground.

Eda heard the sounds coming from outside, she rapped her knuckle on the cupboard nearest her. The door slowly opened as Luz climbed out and walked over to the window where Eda now stood and looked out into the what was considered the backyard. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Shouted Willow at Lilith who was hanging upside down held by a giant vine ten feet in the air, her pumpkin lay on the ground, she must have dropped it when the vine grabbed her. Luz looked at Eda, "So... How long should i wait to explain to Willow what Jack O' Lanterns are?" Eda smirked and sipped at mug of apple juice in her hand, "Seeing as she cursed me, let me have this for five minutes... OH! Do you have your human scroll? I wanna film this..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the misdirect it the tag portion, thought it would add to the suspense...


End file.
